What ifPilot
by Katy M VT
Summary: First in a series of What ifs for each episode of the show. What if Jessica didn't die in the Pilot. Spoilers through Season 2.


Pilot, What if Jessica Didn't Die?

Dean drove off after dropping off Sammy. He couldn't believe that Sam was just going to forget about him and Dad…again.

Sam walked into the apartment and found a fresh plate of cookies with a note that said "I love you, missed you."

He went into the bedroom and found Jessica waiting for him. She asked him if he found his dad. He told her no, but that Dean was going to keep looking and let him know when they found him.

"Aren't you going to help?" Jessica asked.

"No, I've got that interview in the morning, remember? My dad is always going missing like this. He'll be fine."

"OK, if you say so."

Dean headed to the coordinates that dad had left. He could only hope he would find him there.

He arrived in Rock Ridge, CO, the following morning and headed to the ranger's office. He was looking at a picture of a huge grizzly bear when the Ranger walked in.

"You aren't planning on going to Black Water Ridge are you?"

"No, sir, I'm an ecology major from the University." Dean answered.

"Bull, you're friends with that Hayley girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dean lied.

"Tell that girl her brother is fine, he signed a backwater permit that doesn't having him coming back until next Tuesday."

"You know if I could just show her that permit with her brother's return date on it, that would probably help." Dean said.

The ranger made him a copy and Dean checked out the address and headed to the address. He found Hayley and her brother Ben eating dinner. After talking to her they decided to head up into the mountains the next day to search for her brother.

Sam walked into the apartment after his interview.

"How did it go?" Jessica asked.

"Great!" Sam replied. I'm in and I'm getting a full ride next year.

"That's wonderful, I knew you could do it," Jess enthused.

After rescuing Hayley and her brothers and killing the wendigo, Dean headed off for his next hunt and to find his father.

1 year later

Dean was sitting in a café surfing the internet looking for his next gig. He saw an article about a Daniel Elkins getting killed in his cabin in Colorado. The name looked familiar so he looked in his father's journal and found the name Daniel Elkins and a Colorado area code phone number. He headed there to check it out.

When he got to the cabin, he walked in and found his father standing there.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Looking for this," his father replied, holding up an old Colt revolver.

"A gun, you came all the way out here for a gun? Where have you been the last year anyway?"

"Hunting for the thing that killed your mother."

"What else is new? I've been looking for you. I was worried sick. I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry about that, but I know what killed your mother. It was a demon, and I can kill it with this gun."

"What are you talking about, you can't kill a demon?"

"This gun can kill anything."

Dean sighed and said "I'm coming with you."

John said "No, Dean, it's too dangerous."

"Dad, this is not up for debate. I'm coming with you and that 's that. I've been hunting alone for the past year, you don't think that's dangerous."

"Fine, you can come, but I still don't know where to find the darn thing."

1 year later

Dean and John were at their old friend Bobby's house looking into omens.

Bobby said there are a ton of electrical storms and cattle deaths several places.

"Like where?" John asked.

"Saginaw, MI, Peoria, IL, Guthrie, OK, Afghanistan, if you can believe that, and…Palo Alto."

"What?" Dean cried. "We have to go check on Sammy."

They all hopped into the car and drove to Palo Alto. When they reached the street where Sam lived with Jessica the place was crawling with cop cars. They got out of the car and John approached one of the police officers. "What's going on," he asked?

"3 people were found dead in one of these apartments and some one is missing".

They went up to one of the neighbors to see if they could find out more information without arousing suspicions.

"Who died?" Dean asked.

"This girl who lived in the apartment, Jessica Moore and 2 of their friends, Zack and Rebecca Warren. Jessica's boyfriend, Sam is nowhere to be found. All three of them had their throats slit and I heard that it smelled like sulphur in there."

"Thanks," Dean said.

They walked away and John said, "The demon has Sam."

"Where did he take him?" Dean asked.

Bobby said, "I think I know, I've been doing some more research and all the omens have moved to a place called Cold Oak, South Dakota. It's a town that was so haunted that the whole town fled."

"Great," Dean said, "Sounds like a fun trip, let's go."

Sam woke up wet in the middle of a dirt road. He got up and called out for Jessica. Nobody answered. He looked around and it looked like a ghost town. He started walking toward the building when he saw a guy about his age come up to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Sam, who are you?"

"My name's Andy, where are we?"

"I don't know, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly, my fourth bong load, then I smelled this weird smell," Andy answered.

"Like sulphur?" Sam asked.

"How did you know that?"Andy asked. 

"I smelled the same thing."

All of the sudden they heard a scream and ran to investigate. Someone was trapped inside an old building with a rusty old lock on the outside.

"Hang on, we're going to get you out," Sam yelled.

He picked up a rock and banged on thelock until it broke. He opened the door and a girl about the same age as him and Andy came out.

"I'm Sam and this is Andy."

"I'm Ava. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Just then they heard someone shouting hello. Andy, Ava, and Sam went running in that direction. When they arrived they saw 2 men about their age. One was tall, black and where army fatigues, the other was short and pasty looking.

"I'm Jake," said the army guy. "Max," said the other one.

All of a sudden a man with yellow eyes popped up. "Welcome to the Miss America Pageant. Only one of you is going to walk out alive. You need to all kill each other and the survivor gets the big prize."

Sam said, "Are you crazy, we're not playing your game."

"Oh, you'll play alright, Sammy." With that he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

" I don't know, but I thinkmaybe he was a demon."

"A demon," Ava asked.

"Yes, we need to protect ourselves."

"How?" Jake asked.

"We need salt, iron, any kind of a weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked dubiously.

"It's a brave new world."

The five of them went in search of the objects. Andy and Max went off together. When the all reconvened later, Andy was gone.

"Where's Andy?" Sam asked Max.

"I don't know. He said he was getting out of here and he just took off."

"You should have stopped him," Sam admonished.

Max didn't answer anything back.

John, Bobby, and Dean pulled up outside of town and found a downed tree in their path.

"Guess we're hiking the rest of the way," Bobby said.

They grabbed weapons and headed in.

Sam and Ava fell asleep while Jake was keeping watch. All of the sudden a large knife came flying out from the kitchen and stabbed Ava, killing her.

"What the hell was that?" Jake yelled.

Sam came awake and said "what happened?"

"A knife just stabbed Ava all by itself," Jake said incredulously.

"That's impossible," Max said.

"You were awake, you saw it." Jake insisted.

Max stared at a knife and it came flying out toward Jake but he dodged it. He jumped towards Max, grabbed him and broke his neck. Sam and Jake just looked at each other and walked outside.

"Maybe we should try to get out of here," Sam suggested.

"Not we Sam, only one of us is leaving. You heard that yellow-eyed guy. Do the math, it doesn't do any good for both of us to die."

"No, Jake, don't play into what it wants."

"SAM!"

They both turned to look in thedirection of the voice.

"What you got help now, that's not fair," Jake said.

"They'll help both of us," Sam responded.

"I don't knowthat," Jake countered.

Just then, Dean, John, and Bobby appeared from the woods. As Sam started to go towards them, Jake pulled out a knife and stabbed Sam, and ran in the opposite direction.

"SAM!!!" Dean yelled and ran to him. John and Bobby started running after Jake. They caught up with him and shot him.

Returning to Sam and Dean, they found Dean crying over Sam's dead body. The yellow-eyed demon said, I can bring him back if you give me that Colt.

John hesitated. He would do anything to have his son back alive, but giving the demon the Colt didn't seem like a good idea. Whatever he wanted it for couldn't be good.

"Dad, do it," Dean screamed.

John looked at the gun and handed it over to the demon. If he didn't, not only would Sam be dead, but Dean would be destroyed also.

The demon took the gun, bent down and touched Sam and Sam woke up. "Bye, the demon said," and he and Sam disappered.

The demon and Sam ended up outside a cemetary. I need you to take this gun and use it to open a crypt in there.

"OK," Sam said.

"Just like that?" the demon asked.

"You brought me back to life. I owe you and I always pay my debts," Sam said.

The demon handed Sam the Colt and Sam shot him with it. He headed off to where he thought the nearest town would be. When he got there, he found a pay phone an dcalled his dad.

"The demon's dead, Dad."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but so are Jessica and your friends. "

Sam was silent a good long moment.

"Dad, I know you told me that if I left, not to come back, but there's nothing left for me anymore."

"You can come back, Sam" John replied with tears in his eyes.

The End


End file.
